


Jump

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [4]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: It was nothing but a simple leap.
Relationships: Pengkor/Ridwan bahri (mentioned), one-sided Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Series: 150 words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Jump

_Everything looks so small_, Hasbi thought, somewhat in awe. _Maybe it wouldn’t hurt_.

Taking off his shoes, the wind sent shivers down his spines. Though it didn’t feel as cold as the blood in his veins when he opened the door to Ridwan’s office and saw Ridwan _and Pengkor_ scrambling half naked, picking up their clothes on the floor.

He always had a feeling, he just wished he didn’t have to find it out like this.

With a shaking smile and tears down his cheeks, he drew a deep breath.

_It’ll be alright, _he calmed himself, _It’ll be alright, Hasbi_.

This wasn’t the only way out, but it was the _only_ way out _he_ could _think_ of. Hasbi wasn’t a coward, Hasbi was just tired.

_The biggest act of love is letting go_, he thought, _And I am letting go_.

Looking down again with a smile, Hasbi took the jump.


End file.
